Broken Souls - Robbie's Story -
by CabbieBade
Summary: Nobody ever asked me my point of view, how I saw Cat, how I thought when she killed my sister and friends. Now, I'm about to tell you. And tell you how I, Robbie Shapiro, and her, Cat Valentine, got revenge on the world.
1. How it all started

**So... you thought it was over with Broken Doll? NAH! I decided to turned this into a series or soap area... you know, those things that keep going and going and never really stop? I decided to do Robbie's P.O.V for once, I thought it would be interesting. I hope you guys know I am taking a break from one of my other fics to start this, and my other one was one of favorites. (It's in the Total Drama series, cartoons things. It's called "Lucy"... long story, its like BS but with a twist.)**  
**So, I didn't want it to be Cat's POV, we saw that already because the story is based on her and her revenge, not Jade, she's kind of boring... nobody likes Jade! ROFL! Sorry... I was going to Catherina/Cat's earlier life if none of you watched "Forget me not" where it was based, and I did but deleted it a few days later but I will be putting it back up and of course it will be called Broken Girl.**

**One of my friends at my school who reads this series asked why is everything called "Broken" before the other word, because... just because. LOL! I mean Broken Scars was originally about (here we go again... yakking about the original plot for the 500th time) Robbie and Cat who we're two troubled teens like... self harm... and they found out they had the same story, help each other out and yada, yada, yada. But one night I was bored and looked up all the Disney stars who we're in horror movies and saw Bella Thorne was in Forget me not, rented it, watched it, adored it! It became my favorite horror/thriller movie even thought it was not that scary only one part (which was that one part when the guy got his arm chopped off) and decided to change the plot to that and kept the name. Then Broken Doll, I was out of ideas and just thought Cat is still broken from her past and her soul was in a doll so... Broken Doll. Broken Girl (before it was deleted) was just little Catherina and a forget me not rip off (isn't this story is though?) and just talked about her past and flash backs, like the moment she was born until she was in a coma. Now Broken Soul is about Robbie's story and it's his point of view from the moment the prank happened to now and he came back to life (SPOILERS)**

**Now that you know I guess you can exit this thing out, if not, YAY!**

**P.S, I'm starting to think I should have named this Broken Glass ;)**

* * *

**Catherina** Dawn Valentine, those words will slip out of any human beings lips anywhere. News, around town, out-of-town, other countries, the universe. Even little kids will mention her. Like, "Did you ever hear the little tale of Catherina Dawn Valentine?" or "Don't be creepy, you little Catherina Valentine!". Truth is, there is only one Catherina Valentine and she can't be replaced, or can she?

Names Robert Andrew Shapiro, I died on March 12th, 2014 in my bedroom by a devil, two of them really, well... two within one. Long story. And it all started years ago, my sister, Jade, brought me to a graveyard with are friends, Beck, Tori and André. She said she had a new game for us to play, it was like a ghost version of tag but before the game there was a chant you had to sing/say. Anyways, Cat found out and I didn't know it was her game and she wanted nobody else to play it only my sister, she ran off crying. So everyone made a prank later that night, Jade invited her down the grave yard while everyone dressed up like a ghost/zombie with ratted clothes and white and black makeup. We all hid under a pile of leafs near a grave, truth is I didn't really want to do this. They started to do the chant, and halfway through it we all jumped up and grabbed Jade, making her turn into one of us. Cat got scared and ran home which was a orfanidge ran by nuns, we all followed her and she hit her head on the door hard, making her fall on the concrete ground, head first and caused her having a seizure and than going into a coma.

Everyone forgot her, the school, her 'friend' and her friends. The people who ran the place and I never forgot her. I would go to the hospital everyday for seven years saying how sorry I was, what humiliating things happened to Jade maybe making Cat smile on the inside. Then, on the seventh year, she woke up. Of course she didn't look like that little innocent girl who had one friend only but a young women/teen who was broken. Instead of her orange-red hair, she had brunette and a bit of blond. Of course that night she died it red but not the pumpkin orange-red she kind of had back then, but fire truck red.

Then a few weeks after she was out and learned some things along the way. (when you're in a coma, basically all your muscials stiff up from barley moving and you have to learn to walk and all. At least that's what I think.) She went back to school and we became best friends, never leaving each other no matter what. And then one night, Tori Vega, went missing and then found dead. Cat was quiet, then André Harris, Beck Oliver's death was witnessed by Jade but of course Cat already ran off. Then, she told me about it all and that I was next along with my sister. Of course I believed her but then again I didn't, so if it's all true I had to kill her before she hurts my sister, my family or anyone else.

So I drowned her.

I regretted it of course, I went to jail and an asylum for being accused of a 'imaginary friend' which really wasn't. See Cat's past self came to her present/future self and they planned out everyone's death. When I finally got out of jail, I had new neighbors. Samantha, a little girl, her birthday was a few days ago and she had a doll. Which was Cat's favorite doll, I gave it to her for one of her birthdays. Then the doll broke, Cat's soul came out and she wanted to kill me. And finally, she did, but then again, I killed her at the same time.

And that's where we are today.

* * *

**I** opened my eyes and started to cough, I looked around but it was dark and cold. I shivered and kicked whatever it was up, the top of it came off and dirt fell upon me. I started to crawl up and finally reached nothing, I poked my head and saw I was in a graveyard. I was dead, I knew I was. I remember being passed out and stopped breathing and nothing really happened. I didn't hear, think or nothing. But my question was, why am I here? I guess this is how Cat felt.

"I've been waiting for you." The voice made me shiver and I turned around to see a girl on a rock near tree carving the wood with her fingers. She turned her head and looked into my eyes, the rain falling on her red-brown hair. I gulped, "Catherina." I said and she smirked.


	2. Hate that I love it

**She** walked up to me and smiled sweetly. I noticed the mark in her chest in the dress she is wearing, the mark where I stabbed her. She stroked my cheek, why is she being so nice to me? I killed her, actually why am I even letting her do that, she killed me! I slapped her hand away and she giggled. Giggling? Did she become an angel or something, because inside and out she really wasn't. Sure she looked like one and even acted like one for a while but lets face it, she wasn't.

"You seem upset." She said and fiddled with her fingers, "Just at you." I folded my arms across my chest. "Look Robbie, I'm sorry but... you betrayed me a long time ago and I had to." She said and I looked down, didn't wanting to see the tears in her eyes. "You didn't have to, Cat. You chose to. I said I was sorry to over it but I had to protect my friends and family. Sorry isn't going to cut it." I said, turning and beginning to walk away.

"What if I made you a deal?" She said, I stopped and spun around. "I mean, I looked around the graveyard earlier and your parents are dead now, Robbie." She said, I looked where she was looking and saw there graves and I just wanted to die... again. I sighed loudly and wiped my eyes, realizing my glasses we're off and I could see perfectly. "So since your parents can't really help you out in shelter, I thought you and I can take over a rich family's house and you know... end there lives." She said, I looked at her strangely but there was something in me to go along with the plan.

"Let's go then." I said and she smiled. She took my hand and we ran down the street, "The Carpenders, there millionaires." She said and I stopped, looking up and seeing her running to a hill with a huge black house on it. I smiled, for once enjoying the color black and red. The thunder and lightning ran through the sky and normally I would have been scared of it but now, I love it. The colors, the white and gray flashing into the black sky is just, beautiful! Cat ran the door bell and an elder man answered.

"Yes, what is it?" He said with a smug look on his face. "Hello, we we're wondering if you had some extra room in your place." Cat said, her brown hair is now black from the rain. The man invited us inside and it was pretty nice, a butler handed us some towels and told us to take are shoes off outside.

"Geoff, please guide are guests to their rooms." The elder man said to the butler, he guided us upstairs and down some halls and finally opened the door. I guess this was Cat's room because he took her hand properly and guided her into the room and then stepped out, then guiding me down the hall a little further and opened the door, I stepped in and he shut it. I looked around, I smiled and saw a mirror, I looked in it and looked at my reflection. (Robbie now looks like Mika that sings "Love Today" and "Popular Song")

"I guess somehow while you we're dead you became handsome." Cat said, I turned around and saw her in the doorway, I rolled my eyes and she walked over.

"Yeah, you look worse. Your bones are sticking out." I laughed at her and she shrugged, "Lunch will be here soon for us all. I heard they love meat." She wrapped her arms around my waist and I looked away. I know it's wrong to hang out with a person who killed you, your friends and sister but now it felt like we we're best friends again.

"Good part of being dead is that everything is much more clearer." She said, I nodded in agreement. I never had my glasses off this long and I could see better, I feel better and unlike my back pain from slouching when I was alive, its gone. I feel nothing at, it feels awesome. I moved her arms off me and she looked hurt, sure it hurt me a little but she deserves it.

* * *

**At** dinner, I sat next to Cat and I saw she was sitting on a knife, she was gripping the wooden handle and I smiled at her. An hour ago we killed the butler and buried him in the backyard. The man and his wife smiled at each other and I tapped on Cat's arm and she stood up and so did I. They looked at us and Cat attacked the man and I attacked the women. She slit his throat while I stabbed her chest and slit her throat. Her head came off and Cat laughed.

"I always wondered how that looked like in life." She said and I chuckled. And that night, we buried them. They had no children thank god but read his journal and read he wanted one but sadly he found out his wife couldn't have children and didn't want to adopt sadly. Cat saw they had a room full of safes full of money, plus his credit card and I thought I was going to faint. She tried on outfits like any other girl would and walked out and went into the master bedroom where I was.

"How do I look?" She said and had a pink dress on with white lace sleeves, and of course, her hair was freshly dyed red and pulled back in a pony tail. I looked at her stunned, she was beautiful. She giggled and walked over to me, I put down the journal and she sat on my lap.

Okay, now we acted more than best friends which, I kind of liked.

"I see you blushing, Shapiro." She straightened my shirt collar and I looked away smiling. She turned my head toward hers and I stared into her eyes, she smiled. And like in all those cheesy love stories I guess, we kissed. It was nice but I thought, is she planning my death again? Is she trying to knock me out like she did that one day and then kill me in my sleep? But she pulled away and walked off smiling, I waited and waited, nothing happened. I was shocked and gulped. I even took a little nap and woke up, looked at myself, nothing. I was... normal, alive... well, kind of, ish. We weren't really dead or alive. We weren't zombies, vampires or ghosts. We we're just... there.

Cat came back in and grabbed my hands and pulled me into another kiss, still I waited and still nothing happened. Sure I loved Cat as a best friend and an even a little more back then but got rid of the feeling but its all coming back. And I hate that I love it.

* * *

**Happy Valentine Day! Heres a little chapter having Cat _Valentine_ and Robbie Shapiro show there valentine dark love. **


	3. Memories

**It** was the next morning and I woke up and saw a note on the pillow next to me, I rubbed my eyes and noticed my skin was cold and I had a shiver. The note said, _"Come down stairs, breakfast is ready! ~ Cat"_ I smiled to myself and got up, so we're like that now? Just yesterday I hated her guts and now I just wanted to hug her and never let her go. So I walked down the stairs and sure enough there was a plate of food. Once I saw it I felt like I was going to puke, not because it smelt bad or I was dizzy from not eating it was just because... well, I don't know.

"Yeah I know, you don't really have an appetite after all that dead stuff. Your not thirsty, hungry or anything." She said and put everything away, I laughed and she hugged me.

"Remember are little deal?" I asked, she nodded and looked up at me, "First I need you to get Tori back alive."

* * *

**I** walked to the graveyard and sure enough, there was Tori, freaking out and looking around scared. Cat was a few steps behind me and she looked like she was about to cry, I wonder why? Tori spotted Cat and gasped, taking a few steps back. "You... you we're the one who went into my room and murdered me!" She fell over a grave and started to crawl back.

"You are just now figuring that out?" Cat said, rolling her eyes and folding her arms. Tori got up and brushed herself off then fixing her hair, those preppy people are so... clean! I mean nothing is wrong with clean but, there just so 'proper' and they always have a smug look like 'I'm better than you and you know it' attitude. "I bet you're wondering why we brought you back to life, Tori." I said and she shrugged, "So I could live out the rest of my life?" she asked and smiled, Cat and I looked at each other and smiled, we turned back to Tori who had a frightened look on her. I ran after her and wrapped my hands around her neck and she screamed.

* * *

_**Robbie** Shapiro, then ten years old was going to ask Tori Vega, the prettiest and popularist girl in school to the Christmas dance. He walked up to her with sweaty hands, she was talking to one of her best friends, Beck Oliver, and they we're laughing. He took a deep breath and walked up to her._

_"Hey there." He said and stuttered, she didn't even look at him and mumbled a little hello. He looked away and cleaned his throat, "I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" and the school fell silent, you could hear a pen drop from two stairs above. "With you? Are you kidding me? I would rather go with that kid over there!" She laughed at him and pointed to some nerdy kid, Robbie looked and it was some guy in one of his classes, his name was Sinjin. (Sinjin? Singin? I saw people spell his name in many ways)_

_Robbie's heart broke and he walked away with tears in his eyes._

* * *

**I** clenched my fists at that memory, I turned my head and my pace began to go faster. Cat was shortly behind me with once again freshly dyed hair, she put it up in a pony tail again and smoothed out her dress. "So who's next?" she asked and there we're two people in mind, I stopped and she put her arm linked in mine, I looked down noticing how short she was.

* * *

_**"No!"** Robbie yelled as he got shoved into the high school bathroom. André Harris and Beck Oliver holding onto his arms while all the other guys watched confused, the two boys had smiles on their faces while laughing. Robbie gulped and Beck kicked open one of the stalls and thank God nobody was using it. Some people crowded around and they forced Robbie on his knees and they dunked him into the toilet. He started to drown and they flushed the toilet only making it worse, Robbie gripped the sides of the bowl trying to push himself up but the boys just shoved him down and Robbie swore he could hear his neck and/or back crack. They finally jerked him out making him get a head rush and noticed his glasses we're gone._

* * *

**"André** Harris and Beck Oliver." I finally said and rubbed the back of my neck, it didn't hurt but just feeling how they almost broke up and how they dented it and curved it a little. I sighed and Cat smirked, I could see she missed getting her own revenge but I also noticed how much she loved and missed being by my side.


	4. Cat's Love and Deals

**I** looked in the mirror and sighed, sure Beck was one of my old best friends but when we we're fighting and of course his real best friend, André, followed everything he said and they almost broke my neck. I stared at myself for a long time and looked down at my hands, I have killed four people so far, I was stronger than I was. I could see their blood on my hands and I gulped, trying not to puke.

Cat came in and smiled a little, that girl was sneaky as a spy. "You get used to it. I felt the same way." I turned my head starting to feel nauseous, "But then you get the thrill of pleasure and it becomes a habit." She finished and I wanted to tell her how disgusting that was but a little part of me thought it was true. She then told me Beck and André we're at some football game, great way to celebrate coming back to life. I bet their not creeped out one bit, just screaming for their winning team with paint on there faces. I had to roll my eyes at the thought of them doing that, André just always wanted to be like Beck. Popular, hot guy in school and had a scary but yet awesome girlfriend, aka, my sister. I sighed and straightened my tie, I don't know why but I love ties more and suits. I looked at my cheeks and saw them digging in and I sighed, the shadow of them making them stick out more. Cat spun me around and kissed me.

"So I was wondering, what it would look like with a person with my hair and your eyes." She said, I know where she wanted to go with this, I gulped and smiled at her. She smiled at me with hope but I just walked away annoyed. Before she murdered me I wondered it would be like to have a son to play base-ball with but now, I just want to kick a child off a cliff and sometimes yes, even I want to kick Cat off one. I know I was bacially ignoring her but I had a reason but then again she just wanted to start over the _'I killed your friends, sister and who knows even your family thing.'_ but I won't ever let it go.

"Cat, I would but-" I said while turning around but got cut off by her lips against mine and I just melted, once again falling into one of her traps.

* * *

**I** walked into the stadium which had only a few people since the game was over and I saw Beck and André. Beck telling André who won since André could hardly hear over the annoying people next to him. Cat grabbed my hand and I smiled down at her, a gun in my back pocket. Beck turned his head and his face went pale as once he saw Cat. He looked like a little girl who was about to go into a haunted house. André laughed and then turned his head in his direction and saw us, he still had no clue Cat poisoned her and Beck remembered her the last-minute before his death. He walked over to us and of course André trying to ketch up to him, a few feet behind stumbling over himself.

"Long time no see, Kitten." He called her by the nickname that I used to call her by which made me sick. "Same to you, Oliver." She glared at him and he cleared his throat. I had to laugh at how scared he was at a girl. Well then again, he was talking to the devil himself. Cat pulled out the gun and aimed it at both of them.

"So your going to kill us, bring us back and kill us again?" Beck said rolling his eyes. I told her to lower the gun since he had a point. "What if I make you a deal?" Beck said, where have I heard that before? I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly.

"What?" I asked, "What if I could help you kill one of your biggest enemies of all time, you can do what ever you want with us like take us to jail for a crime."

"Hey!" André said to Beck offensive.

"But can not kill us again." He finished and André let out a sigh in relief, I shook his hand in a deal but crossing my fingers behind my back.


	5. Broken Scars now on You Tube!

**Broken Scars is now a YouTube series! It's on my channel (CabbieBori, best name ever ;) ) and I know it's really lame and weird and not very good but you know what, who cares?! If I like something, I'm gonna continue it just like Broken Scars and a few other fic's I have on here. I hardly vid anymore and don't know the next webisodes thing is going to be (its hard to plan out and all,**  
**get the right clips without water marks or copyright) so... idk...**  
**stay tuned? Oh, next chapter is coming soon and here's a little spoiler; Beck starts to fall in love with Cat. ;)**


	6. Cheaters

**That** night I was playing my guitar next to a fire, it was a cold night. André and Cat had a blanket around them, I strummed a few chords and sighed. "So... remind me again why you killed us?" Beck said to Cat, I looked up at her and she looked at him. "Back then Jade use to be my only friend, the only one who understood me completely. Sister Delilah made a game up for me and Jade to play and it was supposed to be are game only, then she passed it down to you guys and I felt so betrayed. Then later that night you guys pulled a prank on me and made me go into a coma for seven years, you guys forgot about me, well, everyone but Sister Delilah, Father John and Robbie." She said, I turned to Beck and André who looked down at their feet ashamed.

"It's all coming back now." André said and held his head. Beck already knew but wanted André to remember so he had her repeat it. I saw Cat's eyes roll and she turned her head, she tucked her hair behind her ear and yawned while stretching. "Looks like someone is tired." Beck said and smiled wide at her, I was going to volunteer to take her to her room before she started to act like a child, throwing her arms in the air and he picked her up. "Looks like I'm taking her to bed." He said, her head rested on his chest, I glared at him but all he did was smile and opened the back door with his foot.

"I can't believe we betrayed Cat like that." André said, I turned to him and nodded, "Unlike you guys I visited her everyday."

"Dude, we all forgot. Don't know how but we did. But now it has come back I was running to my house and once I slammed on my door and my father answered I didn't remember nothing that happened, just frightened looks on my family's face and white and black makeup all over my face making me look like some zombie." He said, "Ghost." I corrected him and looked at my hands, he turned his head to me and mumbled a "Right" and he stood up saying he was going to go to bed. I went down the hall and saw Cat's door cracked, I heard Beck and Cat talking.

"You know, I never ment to forget you at all." He said, I heard Cat sigh. "I wish I could take it all back now, well, everyone but Jade. Everybody forgot and-" She was cut off by Beck's voice, "Jade deserves it. But then again it was my idea for the prank, I just thought you we're over reacting to a little game." He said, I looked in and saw Cat hold his hand. "I was but she was the only friend I had. I didn't know anyone else when but Sister Delilah and Brother John." He looked at her saddened, "If I would have known, I would have been there for you the time."

I saw them lean in and I felt my heart rate getting quicker. Finally he kissed her and my whole world started to crumble, the wind knocked me off my feet and I held onto the wall for my balance. I heard Cat gasp and she swung the door open. "Robbie..." her voice was a whisper, André came down the hall with a plate of cookies, "I couldn't sleep so I made cookies!" He shoved them to us and I slammed them down the ground, he looked offended and Beck came out in shock. I could hear Cat's heels running behind me.

"Robbie, I didn't mean to." She grabbed my arm and I brushed her away. "You cheated," I said and held my head, "This time _you_, Catherina betrayed _me_!" I ran down the hall and heard her cry, she grabbed my arm again. "Cat... even though you seem all-powerful I can wipe you out of here within a split second like you do with everyone. Making them come back alive or dead with a snap of a finger. I am not afraid to do it to you!" I said, sure it sounded cruel but it's true. I don't need her, I never did. I never needed all this grief she gave me. She took a step back and cried harder, I noticed the crack in her skin which she looked like a doll... of course.

"Robbie... your my only friend, please." She looked up at me sad, I could see her world crumbling a part. "Not this time... you have caused me and everyone else so much pain. I want you out of here tomorrow morning, if not by car or taxi then I will wipe you away and make sure you never come back." I said, her eyes went wide and she ran down the hall. I went to my room and slammed my door, making the hall vibrate.


	7. I always come back

**Almost done!**

* * *

**The** next morning Cat left, Beck felt terrible and André still didn't have a clue what was going on. She hugged them but all she did was stare at me and smirked, "I come back, I always come back." she turned and got into her car. That night I killed Beck, André and everyone else who hurt me.

I was walking down the street, around midnight and saw a female figure coming my way, at first I didn't realize her but when she stepped closer I noticed she had brown hair. I pulled out the knife behind me, thinking it was Cat and I stopped, she started to slow down scared and I could see her hands tremble. Once she got into the light it was an old friend of mine, Tori Vega's oldest sister, Trina Vega.

* * *

_It was after the Beck & André dunk me in the toilet thing, I walked to class in pain and drenched, once I opened my classroom door and saw my teacher, Mr. Sikowitz, he looked at me funny. I heard laughter and it was Beck, André and a few of the other guys who we're in the bathroom watching. Cat stayed quiet, everyone did but Trina. She walked up to me and grabbed me by the arm and took me to the nurse to get clean cloughs. "Don't worry, I've been through the same thing." She said and smiled a little, I smiled and went into the nurses restroom to change._

* * *

**I** put the knife in my pocket and she smiled at me, "Robbie Shapiro?" I smiled and she hugged me. "I haven't seen you in years. Last time I saw you was the second year of high school, I moved to New York for a few years and decided to come back." She said and flipped her hair, good thing she didn't know about the Cat thing that has gone on.

"I heard Cat was dead." She said and her face saddened, okay, maybe she did. I nodded and told her the story and she looked shocked, "So your dead now?" She asked scared and poked my arm.

"No, well, not really. It's hard to explain." I told her, I looked where we we're and it was an old movie theater and it was raining hard and noticed I was drenched. "Well, it's good that your... back?" She asked and I laughed, she smiled and looked down. Trina was a year older than all of us but was in two of are classes. It started to get colder and I saw her shivering so I gave her my jacket and she smiled, I took her to my place and gave her coffee.

"Remember the one time?" I asked about, she laughed and nodded, "I remember." We didn't even have to mention one detail and know what we we're talking about.

* * *

_It was sixth grade and we we're in drama class. We we're doing 'The Wizard of OZ' I played a tree, Trina also played a tree. But we we're the trees that didn't move unlike one scene. We we're standing there and I whispered to her, because we didn't have microphones, if her arms we're getting tired. She groaned and said yes and we we're both mad we didn't get really big parts, even the biggest loser and geek, Sinjin, got the part of the scarecrow! I whispered to her a plan and right when my sister, Jade aka Dorothy, walked over I quickly grabbed her and slammed her down while Trina started to hit everyone else with her branches. "Revenge of the talking trees!" I screamed and Trina giggled, the audience looked at all of us for a few seconds in disgust but began laughing and soon clapping._

_My teacher who hung his face in shame looked up at us, then the crowd and pretend to play along like it was part of the script. We all stopped and everyone took their hands and bowed, the play ended like that. No wondering if they found the wizard, no wondering if they would find the lion... just Dorothy, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man and Toto (Todo, toto, dodo? Idk :P ) and the trees taking revenge from Dorothy throwing apples at them._

* * *

**I** smiled at the memory and I could see her crying of laughter, she said it was one of her favorite memories there, I couldn't blame her. I heard a scream that came down an ally and Trina & I ran down it, after the sound. All I saw was a little girl, I ran to her and moved her to a street lamp to see if she was alright and I looked down at her stomach and a knife was in it and I looked up at her face in horror and sadness and suddenly I turned angry and saw Catherina, she manages out a few words, "I always come back, always." She said and dies. I was confused, I've been confused since day one when this all happened. I looked at Trina and she knew who she was. Suddenly, Catherina vanished from my arms like dust.

* * *

**Later** that night Trina was at my place, I held my head confused, she sat next to me and rubbed my back. "Robbie, don't worry, everything is going to be fine." She said and I snapped, "Nothing is ever fine with that demon running around! Everyone I have ever cared about died on me and you need to go before your next or I am!" I said, she looked scared but cleared her throat trying to collect herself back together.

"We can try those people she stayed with when she was younger... umm... sister Delilah? Jade use to tell me all about her and Cat." Trina wasn't part of the prank or nothing, Cat never really met her but then again you never know. I agreed and we grabbed are jackets and headed out. We walked past the graveyard, I gulped once I saw Cat's tombstone and it felt like it was coming closer, wanting me to come to it so she could reach down to me and choke me. I walked up on the front porch, Trina behind me. I knocked an an elderly women stepped out, I recognized her from anywhere.

"Hello, what are you children doing here so late at night?" She asked, sister Delilah.

"We're here to get information about Catherina Valentine." Trina asked and I could tell she felt a little uncomfortable. Sister Delilah's face turned into a frown, "Poor ol soul. When she was growing up she was the nicest one, always helping everyone out and then she slipped into a coma. When she finally woke up she was... well, different. Murders started to happen and she confessed she was the one who did them. But I still believe she's talking to Jesus himself up in heaven." She smiled weakly at the end, all I had to do was smirk. Really? More like talking to the devil or taking him over.

"Please come in, don't want you to get sick." She said and had us take are shoes off outside, we stepped in and it was homey. It was mostly brown, there was a table with a cross above it and candles on the table. An elder man was sitting in a chair, reading. Brother John, he welcomed us and sister Delilah led us down the hall to Catherina's old room, she opened the door and it was a cream-colored room, a brown bed, dresser, a wall mirror and some stuffed animals.

"If you need anything I will be down stairs." Sister Delilah said and went down stairs, Trina stepped out into the hall because she felt very weird in the room. I closed the door and looked though everything and nothing. Finally I spotted the bed, I lifted it up and saw pictures... bingo. I sat down and saw the first one, it was a huge circle with a smiley face, like a little kindergartener would draw, then they became more detailed and darker. I kept going and the last one it was all black and the face was all bloody.

_Kill the ghost, reseal your fate._

A scream went down the hall and I stood up, "Trina?!" I opened the door and noticed she as gone, everyone was. I went down stairs and Trina was completely gone, she was dead... vanished. I started to cry and knew I was alone now. Sister Delilah came up behind me. "Excuse me... who are you?!" She asked with a scared look on her face. That's right... Trina was the first person she looked at and she did most of the talking... she just remembers her. I ran out and went to the graveyard, I turned and could see Catherina run up on the porch and hit her head on the door, falling onto the concrete and having a seizure, then going into a coma.

"I always come back." She said, I suddenly felt my skull being smashed into a tree. I looked and saw Cat. She started to slam me into more trees, I could feel the side of my head bleeding. I saw her reach into her back pocket and I saw a gun, I wanted to stop her but I couldn't get up in time. "_Broken Heart_ leads to a _Broken Mind_, Shapiro." She said and shot me... I gasped for air and she just smiled. The pain increased and I died, twice by the same girl.

And I gave her a _broken heart_.

* * *

**So as you can tell the next chapter thing is called "Broken Heart" and it's mostly about Cat and her grief about everything and secrets will be revealed. Hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
